fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Robby
Robby is one of the first original customers, and a former closer in Papa's Taco Mia and Freezeria. Robby made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and makes appearances afterwards. He is possibly a fan of pirates due to his anchor shirt. Appearance Papa's Pizzeria: In his first appearances, Robby had no hair bandana. His shaved facial hair wasn't shown, making him look younger. His left eye was still normal. His shirt had Blue stripes and no anchor symbol. His shoes were Light Brown with aqua green laces. His skin wasn't tanned either, which would be added in the later games Papa Taco Mia! - Present: Robby now has a red bandana. he has shaved facial hair, Making him older. His shirt's sleeves got longer and his stripes are now white with an anchor in the middle. His left eye is now identical to Sue's. His shoes are darker and his laces are now red. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, He got a minor tan Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 11 (Sous Chef) *Papa's Taco Mia! : He is a closer who comes on Day 2 *Papa's Freezeria : He, again, is a closer who comes on Day 6 *Papa's Wingeria : He appears as a time customer (a time customer is a customer that is unlocked if you don't manage to go up a rank after you reach Rank 2) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : He appears a random day customer Next Chefs *'2011: '''He lost in the first round to Timm. Lisa and Robby finished in 34th place. *'2012:' After not doing well the previous year, Robby went to the championship and almost won to be the male chef for Papa's Hot Doggeria, but he lost to Taylor. He and Clover finished in second. *'2013:' He lost to Tony. ( Round 2 of divison Dr. Cherry ) Orders *'Pizzeria: 6 mushrooms on three-fourths of the pizza (excluding the top right quarter), 6 peppers on the left half, cooked for half a meter, and cut into sixths. *Taco Mia:' hard shell, pork, sour cream, black beans, guacamole, onions, and loco sauce. *'Freezeria:' small chocolate sundae with nutty butter cups, whipped cream, chocolate chips, and a cherry. *'Wingeria:' 8 BBQ wings, 4 Cheese Cubes On The Left, 4 Fries On The Right, and Awesome Sauce Dip. *'Hot Doggeria: Hoagie Roll, Kielbasa, Relish, Onions, Ketchup and Bacon; medium Fizzo and large Candy Jack. *Papa's Burgeria to Go!''': Bottom Bun, Onion, Medium Patty, Cheese, Tomato, Pickle, Top Bun Trivia *He is the only customer who was absent twice. *He is the first closer in Papa's Burgeria to Go! *He is the fifth closer to come in Freezeria. *He is the first closer in the first game that has closers, Papa’s Taco Mia! *He was absent in Burgeria then returned as a closer and got a new look in Taco Mia! *His order is almost the same as Hugo's in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup sizes. Robby's is a small and Hugo's is a large. Gallery Customers.jpg 6.jpg Robby angry.png Robbi.jpg Robby.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Closers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl with bandanas Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria